The Ebb and Flow
by Saint Gala
Summary: Rated M for later chapters::Fame and the haunting anxiety of what might still be lurk in the corners of Fayt's mind as he travels alone. Eventually, he realizes he should find some kind of solace with someone from the party. Will he find such a safe base?
1. Chapter 1

((Here's hoping. I would really and truly love and appreciate R&R!

All rights to SquareEnix and tri-Ace.

Don't read if you aren't into fan-fiction, a developing guy-love, actual story and possible lemon, and plausible attraction between Albel Nox and Fayt Leingod. You don't have to deal with me, and I don't wish to deal with you.

So yeah. I write a little bit of fiction. This isn't my first, but this would be the first one I'm relatively proud of. My others...I'm the kind of writer who looks back at old works, and cringes. So...First chapter of probably a ton...I'm a big advocater for this couple. AlFay/FayBel all the waaaaaay...3

I'll have the next chapter up soon. Within the week.

Enjoy, and may the Grace of Apris be with you.))

**The Ebb and Flow**

**Chapter One: **Aftermath

Fayt Leingod, Savior of the Universe, Embodiment of Destruction, beloved by all, Obliterator of the Creator, and Emerald-eyed peacemaker, was sitting on his bed in his room for one at the Kirlsa Inn. The homey quilt, which felt soft to the touch, had grown to feel hard underneath him and his unmoving position. There he sat, the blue-haired warrior, contemplating his next step. He hadn't moved for several hours. Well into the night, he remained wide-awake and pensive. And thankfully, he noted, alone.

So many people greeted him with the cheeriest smiles and the most gracious thanks. They went out of their way to shake his hands, to bow as he walked by, to deliver to his door abundant gifts. These people were just coming out of a war which devastated their economy and welfare, and they still went out of their way to shower him with materials and food. The fruit baskets looked overly ripe, the meat with gray and maggot infested upon cutting, the metals and materials were small samples and worth next to nothing. They were giving him their best in all sad truth. No matter where he went, people followed or found where the Savior was staying for the next couple days. The thank-yous were ceaseless. The gifts were endless. And Fayt, quite frankly, was tired of it all.

He came back to Ellicoor in hopes of finding peace. His home with his mother and Sophia showed no promise. What was the point of going back to college, or wasting time in a cozy, pampered home, loafing about? He wanted to continue his training, and continue to help people. Going with Cliff and Mirage was just as unappealing, as he would be under their unrelenting watch and _constantly_ training. Fayt didn't want to be cooped up in a dojo because of his need to travel. And in all truth, he absolutely did NOT want to stick with Roger or Peppita. It would only be babysitting, and those two were more hassle than he needed. He knew Maria would be all over the place with her missions and recon, and that Adray had too strong a personality to deal with. Nel already was at the helm of an army, and with all of that at her shoulders, despite the war being somewhat over, Fayt simply didn't want to add to the stress. Everyone was too caught up in their own lives to tend to what Fayt needed—not that he was needy, but the emerald-eyed Savior needed some kind of balance of R&R and violence.

He started his first month of travel in the beautiful city of Aquios. He loved it there. The air was so brisk, clean…everything brimmed with life, and the water was so pure, that it tasted faintly sweet. The food was fantastic, and the whole town itself was a picturesque scene of peace and prosperity when admired from a distance. But he couldn't step outside without a family coming his way to praise him. The city was a mess of stairs, twists, turns, and dead ends, which made the teen feel trapped and restricted. He stopped in Peterny for a week, but the busy marketplace buzzed with overwhelming excitement at the thought of hosting and serving the one and only Fayt Leingod. He managed to hide for well over a month here in Kirlsa, but the innkeeper couldn't contain herself while talking with her girlfriends that afternoon, and relinquished the secret she promised to keep on Fayt's whereabouts. Fayt sighed, a sad and bitter heave of breath that summed up his frustrations.

He knew he had to leave now, in the dead of night, when the town was asleep. But after considering his options as to _where_ he should be headed, he wasn't sure where to begin. He pondered again, remembering that everyone was too active, or not active enough. He almost thought how he wished he wasn't a savior, but he quickly took it back. _Such a selfish thought_. He was glad, and admittedly proud, he had saved the universe. He saved endless lives…and to regret that was uncalled for. _Gah…_He moaned, disappointed with himself for letting it get to him. He went back to his original train of thought. Sighing, about to concede defeat, and just campout in a cave somewhere, it came to him. He snapped his fingers in realization.

Albel Nox! Fayt's posture straightened out, and his whole demeanor changed. Albel the Wicked was Captain of the Airyglyphian Black Brigade. Always on the job, his missions were often drawn out over the course of a week, or even months, due to rigorous travel and necessity to restock supplies in towns and such. The Embodiment of Destruction smiled to himself, having found the perfect solution to his problem. He would go to the Royal City of Airyglyph. He had never considered the Wicked One as a potential travel companion. _Hm…but will he accept me? This should be interesting…_

Fayt readied his pack with his elixirs and such, making sure he left nothing behind. Satisfied, he fastened his sword onto his belt and silently crept past the sleeping innkeeper, leaving his key on the desk in front of her. He took a half step forward, and mentally kicking himself for being rude, he pulled out 1,000 Fol, and left it underneath the key as her tip for her effort to keep his existence secret.

The night air was crisp and clean, untainted by industrialized machinery and new technologies, and Fayt couldn't get enough of it. He loved it—he loved so much about this planet. But his fame was ruining it. _Hopefully Airyglyph won't put me in the spotlight. _He swiftly moved west, towards the Traum Mountains, keeping a sharp eye out for any potential stalkers. But much to his relief, all of the people of Kirlsa were sound asleep. He also thanked the gods for the Iron Maiden Inn being so close to his escape route.

ooooooo

Save for a couple of Pit Tarantulas and Porcupines, Fayt's journey through the nighttime Traum Mountains was quick and easy. He didn't have to use much of his supplies, and he hadn't been hit by fatigue yet for not sleeping. Sleep wasn't something he found easily. _Or at all…_The night was sable and still, but Fayt knew that despite his speedy travel, the sun was going to rise in a few hours. Despite his second-wind energy, he thought it wise to grab just a couple of hours of sleep before he approached the castle.

But it was too early. Everyone would be asleep. Fayt contemplated whether or not it was worth it to wake up the innkeeper just to ask for a room that he would only be using for the next couple of hours. Deciding against this, and not wanting to draw attention to himself, he slowly proceeded to walk towards Airyglyph Castle.

_I wonder how Albel's been doing?_ Fayt was curious and admittedly eager to see his old companion again. After they had defeated Luther, Albel seemed to have left without a word to anyone. Fayt knew that the Crimson-eyed warrior was very solitary by nature, so perhaps his soundless departure was just his natural goodbye. Fayt recalled how he had wanted to come to the Royal City, but for whatever reason, he didn't. Perhaps it was the imminent endless sea of thankful residents that stopped him.

He came upon the entrance of the castle, hesitant to wake the sleeping guards. _They shouldn't be asleep anyway, so I'll be doing them a favor…_He gently shook one guard, who groggily became aware that he was sleeping on the job. He snapped to attention, rather noisily, which woke his partner up, and both began to apologize profusely. "Guys," Fayt coaxed, "I'm not here to berate you. I just need to get into the castle. I'm here to see Albel." The guards look bewildered, then embarrassed.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this, please?"

"Yeah, or we'll both be brutally dealt with."

Fayt reassured the men he wouldn't say anything, then asked again, "May I enter to see Albel Nox? I know it's extremely early, but it's urgent."

The guards looked at each other, wary. They looked back at Fayt and said, "Well, we aren't supposed to let anyone in, but since you caught us sleeping, we'll go ahead and let you in for your kindness and mercy." Fayt nodded his thanks as they opened up the castle doors for him. He moved inside as soon as the door was cracked open to just enough room, and proceeded through some several hallways towards Albel's quarters.

_Thank gods it was pitch dark outside, _Fayt thought with a wave of relief, _or that would've been hell…_He passed several soldiers' quarters, remembering clearly where he had to go, then finally came to the door of Albel Nox. He stared at the door, not sure if he should go in. _How awkward would that be? If I go in, should I wake him up? No, that's a stupid idea. He would kill me in a split second._ Suddenly, this idea was becoming less and less tangible. He hadn't given much thought to Albel's reaction to his abrupt entry. _Uh, hey Albel, I know it's the crack of dawn, but I figured since we're somewhat good friends, I should drop a line and crash here at your place. Is that cool with you? _ He sighed in his head, kicking himself for not thinking past the concept of "getting to Airyglyph without being noticed." Albel wouldn't be pleased…

There was the sound of footfalls coming around the corner. Fayt looked to see a shadow drawing near, flickering with the dance of the candlelight in the hallway. He looked around for a place to hide, but the hallway was barren. If it was another soldier, they would question him and his sneaking around, or worse, they would praise him and thank him and ask how long he planned to stay. _Not for much longer…_

He panicked and mindlessly pushed himself into Albel's room, quickly and quietly closing the door. He put his ear to the door, listening to make sure the guard had passed. When he was sure the danger of being seen was over, he felt a small wave of relief pass over him. But that feeling ceased to exist when he found he couldn't breathe because of a cold, clawed gauntlet snaking around his neck. He was forcibly pushed against the wall, causing him to gasp quietly.

Albel the Wicked had heard shuffling outside of his door. Irritated, he got up to see what the commotion was, and to permanently solve his temporary problem. "What do we have here? Vermin sneaking around my castle, waking me up and getting me in a bad mood this early?" His voice was silent, a deadly whisper in Fayt's ears. Fayt shivered, not sure if he was afraid for his life, or slightly aroused by the force. He very quickly disposed of this thought. Using what little air he had left, the teen managed to say, "It's…me. Fayt…"

Albel took a second to digest this new information, then released the suffocating teen, who fell to the ground. Trying to catch his breath, and holding his now raw neck, Fayt turned to look up at his captor and smiled. "Nice to see you too, Albel," he said in a breathless voice. He pushed himself to his feet, but stood a small distance away from the murderous Albel.

"What the hell are you doing here maggot? And at this time of day?" Albel demanded angrily. He was surprised at the whole scenario, Fayt's being at the castle at all. He didn't expect to ever see the young fool ever again, but here he was, sneaking into the castle. Waking him up from his sleep. Not that he was getting any sleep anyway…

Fayt rubbed his neck and mumbled, "Well I came to see you. And I needed to see you as soon as possible." He dropped his hands to his hips, posing in the familiar akimbo stance, and asked, "Am I not welcome here? Maybe I should go talk to Woltar instead…"

"Fool!" Albel pointed a sharp claw at Fayt's chest. Fayt winced, as the claw was, in fact, sharp and slicing into his skin, but Albel didn't cease. "What makes you think you can come here and strut about as if you own the place? Can't you see that all of the city is asleep?" He glared at the apologetic warrior. Albel retracted his accusing claw, gave some thought, and asked, "What's so urgent that you feel a need to come begging to me?"

Fayt bowed his head in regret. "Sorry Albel, it was rude of me to intrude like this, but I really just need a place to sleep for a couple of hours…I haven't gotten a decent sleep in a couple of days." _Weeks. Months. Who's counting? _He looked at Albel with his pleading green eyes. Albel scoffed angrily and asked, "Why not sleep at the inn? Or do you enjoy making me angry and causing me personal inconvenience?"

Fayt squirmed a bit, "Well…ever since we saved the universe…I can't seem to live…peacefully." He gave the Crimson warrior a sad look, which only made him scoff again, then continued, "People are giving me a lot of attention, and all I really want is to lie low for a while and just live my life." His posture seemed to shrink as Albel's glare bore a hole straight through his head.

"Too much attention? Bah," Albel sneered, "The fool can't take much of anything without running to someone for help. Make yourself comfortable, maggot. And pray that I don't kill you if you're still asleep when I get back." He moved to the door, shoving Fayt out of the way, and left without so much as a goodbye.

_Nothing's changed…_Fayt smiled inwardly, comforted by the thought. Everyone treated him differently now, but Albel managed to treat him just like he always has. With cruelty. Despite the oddly comforting realization, Fayt set down his pack and sword next to the door, and rubbing his chest where Albel had poked him to soothe the pain away, he looked about Albel's room. Dimly lit by scattered candles hanging from the walls, he saw the shadows of several miscellaneous objects lying about. The bed was a grand four-poster, with a dark and smooth wood for the framing. There were assorted trunks in different places, and in no visible order. A rack with katanas sat in a corner with two missing, although, Fayt noticed, these weren't part of the décor, as they had fresh bloodstains upon them. _He probably had a mission earlier…and I think he just left for another._ He wondered what the mission was, and why he would have to leave this early. "Because the early bird," he yawned sleepily, "catches the worm…?" He didn't bother to remove his armor as he crawled into Albel's bed, completely overcome by exhaustion. The bed was warm and welcoming, and Fayt thanked the stars for this opportunity to relax.

ooooooo

Albel walked out of his room and stormed down the hallway. _Why the hell did he have to show up _now _of all times? _He swiftly made for the exit, opening the castle doors with more power than necessary. The guards outside jumped to attention and greeted Albel with fear and admiration. He gave them no acknowledgement as he sauntered past them, and ignored the fact that they seemed more than a little jumpy upon his appearance.

He had started the day with a barrage of missions that were, in his honest opinion, not important in any way. He killed off several weak "threats" to the city, then scouted around for potential threats, and as usual, found none. He was now headed off to patrol the Traum Mountains as per procedure, to ensure that no idiotic and weak vermin decided to entreat upon the Royal City.

As he found himself crossing the bridge to Traum, he slowed his pace, taking his sweet time. The sky was getting lighter, signaling the start of a new day. _And to top it all off, that fool invades my life without warning. _Albel didn't have a particular problem with Fayt, but he thought that the blue-haired teen had gone back to his home. Albel had accepted that his greatest opponent had left, and that any potential challenge between the two was as good as gone. But just when Albel least expects it, Fayt is shuffling around the castle, looking for him. _I should've known he would come looking for me…I'm the only person worth coming to. Everyone else is next to worthless. I pose a real challenge._ He figured the teen had gotten bored and needed a sparring partner. But he remembered what Fayt told him about his new reputation, and how it was making him miserable.

_Hmph. Fool. He should've known that was going to happen…_While Fayt got all of the glory for saving the universe, Albel got a warm welcome at home, and immediately began working again. He wouldn't allow himself to be praised in the assistance of saving the universe, as it was a stupid thing to be recognized for. _Assisting_. So he was quick to get back into the swing of things, glaring death at villagers who wanted to thank him, or promising death to those who thanked him anyway. He was admired by all for his past actions, and now for helping save the entirety of space, but he swiftly knocked down the thankful air by re-instilling the fear that people had for him by going on more missions and killing more things with threatening fluidity. _I managed to suppress any potential and unwanted fame. The fool is merely weak. He can't do anything on his own. _

He panned over the landscape, breathing in the crisp air of the morning, and despite the cold, he was unmoving in his watch. He contemplated what he should do upon his return to his room. Should he kill Fayt for intruding or merely leave him with severe injuries? He decided, after slicing open another weak porcupine, perhaps having the boy around would be interesting, and needed no punishment. He would have a decent sparring partner, as he observed earlier, and perhaps missions like these would go by faster, and be more…entertaining. As weak as the fool was in the mind, Fayt was perfectly capable of taking care of himself in battle. _He managed to cross these lands in the dead of night…so he must still be worth something._ This observation proved both points: Fayt should not have traveled alone at night through these mountains, if he had common sense. And despite this lack of thinking, he managed to get through without many injuries, as far as Albel was concerned. He nodded absentmindedly as he cut down another enemy. When he saw no other weaklings loitering around, he turned to head back for the castle to give his report.

The guards were now very much awake, and not as jumpy, as they opened the doors for Albel. The sky was turning from an orange to a very light blue. He remembered his death threat to Fayt before he had left. _The fool better not still be asleep when I'm done with the report…_

He headed upstairs to the throne room, passing several wandering soldiers, who all greeted him with the same admiration as the guards outside had. But again, he gave no acknowledgement.

He was pleased to see the king was waiting for him, and with a formal exchange of greetings, the king inquired about Albel's recent observations.

"Nothing but mere weaklings littered the gateway to our city. Easily taken care of." The king nodded his approval, and just as Albel nodded and turned to go, the king inquired, "What is Fayt Leingod doing here?"

Albel stopped, and turned full around. _How does he know? Is Fayt wondering around the castle? I thought he wanted to lie low, that maggot…_"To be honest, your majesty, the fool appeared in my room very early this morning, asking for a place to stay."

The king raised an eyebrow and pushed further, "Is that all he wants?"

Albel replied curtly, "As far as I care, yes. He will be accompanying me on missions from now on. Not that I need the help, but he appears to be simply _bored_ with his petty adventures."

Thoughtful and distant, the king nodded and dismissed Albel. _What was that all about?_ He moved downstairs, and past several hallways before coming upon his room. He opened the door to see that Fayt was still asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him, and muttered about the inconvenience this whole scenario was, and how he'll have to arrange for Fayt's own sleeping quarters, and this and that…and how easy life would be if he followed through with his promise to kill Fayt. That thought made him chuckle to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

((All rights to SquareEnix and tri-Ace.

Don't read if you aren't into fan-fiction, a developing guy-love, actual story and possible lemon, and plausible attraction between Albel Nox and Fayt Leingod. You don't have to deal with me, and I don't wish to deal with you.

This chapter is about three times as long as the first one...So I hope you like it. ^^;

Enjoy, and may the Grace of Apris be with you.))

**Chapter Two: **Return

Fayt slipped and slid around the marsh, feeling filthy and tainted all over. The mud had seeped through his armor and into places that mud and grime should not slip into. He shuddered with every uncomfortable step, trying to find stable land where he could strip down and change clothes. Or just clean water would do, to remove the filth. _Where am I besides? This doesn't look familiar…_He squirmed, and whined, not enjoying the mud bath.

_Hahahahaha…_

Fayt turned, hearing laughter, and feeling embarrassed. _Are they laughing at me? _"Who's there?" he demanded with weak authority.

_It's only me…_

Overcome with fear and anxiety, the mud-smeared teen looked over his shoulder to see a glowing, yellow being which slowly proceeded to spread its great wings. And the being cackled with painful familiarity…

_WALLOW IN DESPAIR FILTHY DATA!_

Albel turned with a start, hearing Fayt's scream shatter his pensive silence. "Fayt!" Albel moved toward the fitful Fayt and shook him violently. "Get up you fool! Stop writhing!" He shook Fayt harder, but with his clawed hand, figuring the pinch of his claws should jolt his awake. _What the hell could he be dreaming about…?_

A sharp inhale. Fayt shot up straight in his bed, and held his breath for what seemed like hours. His eyes were missing his usual lively spark, and he was completely drenched in a cold sweat. Albel noted the constant, but mild pattern of what seemed to be shivers. He broke the silence, for fear that Fayt would throw himself into some kind of mental shock. "Fayt, breathe. If you refuse to listen to my demand, I will speed up this process and kill you myself." He growled the last words to drill it into Fayt's empty mind.

The silence hung heavy between him. Albel ground his claws against each other, infuriated and admittedly confused. His thoughts began to speed up and throw him further into confusion. _Why is he like this? What is he dreaming of? Why does he refuse to respond? What will I do if he doesn't come back? _He paused, baffled by this thought. No, this train of thought. _Why the hell do I care about some maggot with obvious mental strains? _He grunted, displeased by his own thoughts, and waited for some kind of sign from Fayt. Despite these traitorous thoughts, he knew he couldn't lose a comrade in battle in _this_ way. _Perhaps I should send for a doctor…_

Just as Albel was about to walk away from Fayt's bedside to fetch help, he was startled to find himself locked in the teen's powerful grip. He looked at Fayt's hand gripping his good arm, noting the knuckles were turning white. _What now…?_

Fayt coughed, finally sucking in a deep breath, his grip unrelenting, and whispered in an incoherent voice. Albel looked at him with disgust, putting up a front for his concern, "Let go of me fool. Speak clearly when you speak to me."

Fayt's eyes moved lazily up to meet the Crimson Warrior's glare as he reiterated with hoarse clarity, "water." Albel forcibly pulled out of Fayt's grip, growling in frustration. He hurriedly and angrily dug through Fayt's travel pack, finding an empty vial, then proceeded to his bathroom sink to fill it with water. When he was satisfied with the amount, he walked back over to Fayt, never taking his eyes off the boy. He shoved the cup at Fayt and growled, "Drink." Fayt's reactions were slow, and Albel's glare softened. _He's ill. This nightmare is either a vivid one, or perhaps a reoccurring one…he _did _mention not getting enough sleep as of late. Would this be why?_

Albel watched carefully as Fayt slowly lifted a hand to the glass. Albel did not let go until he was sure Fayt had a firm grip on the glass. And even so, with effort to disguise his actions, he helped Fayt lift the drink to his mouth. _He wouldn't notice it anyway…_with small sips and labored breathing, Fayt downed the water. The familiar and welcoming glow returned to Fayt's eyes, and his pale face flushed with color. Fayt, it seemed, had come back to reality. Albel kept a close eye on the younger man and asked with the usual poison in his tone, "Well? Are you sane? Or shall I bring my katana over here and see to it that you regain your senses?" His expression was concerned, but he easily masked it with a slight scoff.

Fayt looked up at Albel, and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I'm okay. I just need some fresh a-" Fayt moved to stand up, but his legs buckled beneath him, and he yelped, confused and disoriented. Albel managed to catch the teen before he hit the ground, and threw Fayt back onto the bed.

"Foolish worm, don't exert yourself. You're obviously weak in the mind, which makes for your already being useless, even worse. Stay put, and I'll fetch someone who can deal with your feeble state." Albel turned again to leave when he heard a strange noise come from the boy. He looked back, and saw Fayt was shaking again. _Is this…fear?_

"Don't go Albel…" Fayt quietly pleaded. "I can't…I…I- I think…"

"Out with it boy," Albel spat, "What is it?" _No, this is pure terror. He's pleading for me to stay…_

Fayt took a long time to muster the sounds of his next words. Albel, patience growing short, and concerns growing larger, tapped an impatient foot and glowered at the insecure Savior. Fayt inhaled deeply and in his exhale he muttered, "He's been following me…" He paused, and mouthed a word.

Albel, infuriated, demanded, "I don't read lips. I haven't the time to pity those who refuse to speak when they are capable. Speak now Maggot, or I'll graciously cut out your voice box and squeeze it until I get answers. What has caused this sickening behavior?_ Who_, exactly, is following you?" He relaxed his posture, to put Fayt at ease. This seemed to work, for Fayt repeated his last word.

"Luther."

Albel's expression remained blank, but Fayt could see the tightening of his muscles.

"He's been in my dreams Albel. He promises death to me, and always in the same place." Fayt's expression and whole demeanor seemed to empty of all joy and will to live. His eyes lost their spark again, and his skin flushed void of color. Albel listened carefully, concerned for the warrior. He went on, "I'm on Ellicoor, but nowhere that I've seen before. It's almost like a marsh, and I'm up to just above my belt line in mud and filth. I remember feeling uncomfortable, because the mud…well, never mind, but then I hear him laughing." Fayt stopped and seemed lost in thought. His eyes produced a blank stare, void of life.

Albel, instead of pushing for more details, merely said, "Look here fool, it was just a dream. A simple nightmare. You are awake now, and so you move on. We've already rid this universe of the Creator. Do you not remember? We watched him die. You delivered the final blow, drawing his blood, and bringing him to his last despicable breath. He is dead to all, and only lives through memories. You, by letting these dreams bother you to such an extent, are keeping him alive, and letting him control you. I thought you were better than that Fayt."

Fayt considered Albel for a second. _Is he…comforting me? _Albel closed his eyes and huffed as he turned his face away from the teen's all-seeing eyes, "I knew you were weak Fayt, but not as useless as you are now."

Fayt could only smile, and at such a reaction, he too turned his face away, looking downward and to the side as he mulled over Albel's insights. _He hasn't changed. He would lecture me like this when we were on the road with the rest of the group. Throwing insults at me is probably the only way he can display some cruel and unusual form of sympathy. I guess that's all he's ever known…_Fayt looked at Albel again and said, "Yeah, you're right I guess."

Albel perked up and sneered, "You _guess_?"

"Yeah. There are obvious holes in your logic, but to some extent, I _guess_ you're right," Fayt snapped back with a grin.

Albel's eyes gleamed with this verbal challenge of wits and inquired, "What holes do you see in my logic, worm?" _It's obvious he feels better now, thinking he can talk to me that way…_

Fayt lay back down in his bed, cool and confident, as he explained, "Well for one, Albel, you of all people should know that a 'simple nightmare' is nothing you can just walk away from. You have to confront it. To move on like it never happened is like running away." _And with all of the night terrors you have, you should know this very well…_

Albel physically showed no reaction to this direct shot. _Questioning the way I do things, and calling me a coward? The fool will regret this later, sick or not._

"Secondly, how many people do you know that have killed a God and felt nothing after the fact? After impacting such a thing with nothing more than a sword and a couple of friends, wouldn't you feel conflicted? I've killed a _God_, Albel. A God. With nothing more than that sword you see over there." He pointed at the bloodstained blade that leaned humbly against a wall near the door. "I used to believe that Gods were the only infallible beings, and that's why so many people look up to them. _Worship_ them. But here I am, twirling my sword around to save lives, and I slay the God who created this _entire_ universe. What does that make me? A God-Killer? Or greater than any God? Am I considered a God to people across the universe?" He sighed, remembering the mass attention that was now given to him. He wasn't used to such things. Fayt was a people pleaser—making people happy and content was natural to him. Putting them at ease with nothing more than a few words was so casual to him, it was comparable to breathing. But people wished to please _him_ now, and be at _his_ beck and call, and the switch in roles was a bit too big of a change for him.

He collected his thoughts and continued, "Thirdly, I'm not weak." He paused, thinking of a simple way to put it. Then, "I say this because I can at least confront my fears, and try to overcome them. Sure, I need help sometimes, but I don't hesitate to ask…I'm afraid of many things Albel. But when I have someone around that I can depend on, dealing with things becomes easier."

They shared a silence. Albel was none too happy, but he wasn't upset either. The maggot had proved several good points. _Despite his direct shots at my actions. _But he conceded that Fayt would win this battle…

"I understand," the Wicked One replied simply.

It took Fayt a while to comprehend what Albel just said, but once digested, he stupidly asked, "You do?"

"Hmph." Albel turned away and headed for the door. "I wasn't praising you, fool. Don't let it go to your empty head. Now stay put, unless that task proves to be too much for you as well. I'm going to settle your accommodations and get a proper doctor to look you over. I tire of you taking up space in my room, and you look flush. I refuse to deal with you if you should fall ill. If you plan on staying here, I will work you until I'm assured that my kingdom doesn't require your services any longer." He swiftly exited the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Fayt, feeling a mixture of peculiar, and frankly, unorthodox feelings, settled into his pillow and pulled his blankets over himself. _He hasn't changed his manner of doing things…_Fayt contemplated, _But his words are a weak mask for his genuine actions. What happened to him?_ This question was as old as time. Albel, whom Fayt trusted without a hitch, was one big mystery. He seemed to suffer all of the time, but he took it all in stride. Or he held it all in. But something had happened, maybe several somethings, which molded the murderous man he had come to know. Maybe, while he stayed in the Royal City, he would come to learn more about the Wicked One, and understand him better.

He felt himself slipping back into sleep, so to keep himself awake and busy, he thought of things he wanted to do while in Airyglyph. He knew he would like to explore the city to familiarize himself with it (but not the people). He wanted to walk around the castle. Which reminded him of the king. _I need to greet him properly and ask if he wouldn't mind my being here…_He wanted to say hello to Woltar as well. The wise old man may provide some insights on how things are for Airyglyph and such. He needed to know where he could help out.

"Do you not know where my room is?" Fayt rolled his eyes upon hearing Albel's slew of verbal beatings on what he guessed would be the doctor. "If you value your life, you will move faster. Don't waste time, get in there. Must I spell it out for you?"

The doctor shrugged his way into Albel's chamber, looking very timid and out of place. Fayt glared at the fed-up warrior before addressing the doctor. "Good morning sir. I hope being here at this hour isn't too troubling. I really appreciate it."

"Shut up fool, you should be resting." Albel and Fayt exchanged glares, and Fayt let him have this round. Albel, feeling superior and in charge (_as I am,_ he thought), demanded, "As I explained to you carefully on the way here, if you cannot make this fool worth my time with some remedy or whatever, then _I _will make this worth it by working off my anger—and you will be the first subject of my venting. Are we clear?"

The doctor nodded quickly, not able to look away from Albel's piercing blood red eyes. But remembering that he wanted to live, he tore himself way and began to work on Fayt. He looked the teen over, checking heartbeats here, reflexes there, dialation up here and tonsils back there. He had no tools, as Fayt predicted. Fayt was getting used to being on an underdeveloped planet, and rather enjoyed not having to deal with cold stethoscopes or rough tongue depressors. The doctors here merely gave you a quick once over, and used the wonders of symbology to cure certain ailments. To Fayt, this was more relaxing, although admittedly not as efficient. The doctor stared at Fayt for a while, mulling things over, then began a simple question and answer session.

"How much sleep have you gotten in the past week?"

Fayt contemplated this for a second, then, "Maybe 25 hours?"

"How about this month?"

Fayt took longer to figure this out. He answered honestly, "I couldn't say. It's been kinda erratic…and over the course of maybe two or so months now."

The doctor _hmmmm_'d, then asked, "What are the results of these nightmares? Do you wake up in a cold sweat all of the time? Fevers? Cough? Bowel movement? Other symptoms?"

"Ermm," Fayt squirmed a bit, feeling self-conscious. These things weren't things he wanted Albel to know, but the Captain remained, unmoving and vigil. So he responded weakly, "Yeah…I always wake in a sweat, and it was only until recently—maybe last week or so—that I would wake with no ability to breathe. And my throat is scratchy and strained." He put a hand up to his neck and massaged it for emphasis. Then he whispered so that even the sharp ears of the Wicked One couldn't hear, "Urm, and occasionally, I'll be swept under a wave of a single emotion. From sad to violent, or bitter to suicidal…" Then even quieter, "I really don't want _him_ to know, or he'll keep me cooped up in here and restrain me from any activities. And I think a little bit of exercise would do me some good…" Albel cocked an eye, and Fayt wasn't sure if that was because he overheard, or if he was simply curious to know what they exchanged secretly. Regardless, the doctor nodded smoothly, having understood.

Another _hmmm_ from the doctor, then a long silence. Fayt felt pressure from the relentless gazes of both the doctor and Albel. It was a bit unnerving.

Albel shifted his weight, growing slightly impatient, but he understood the process that a doctor must go through, and so said nothing about the slow pace. He did ponder these new facts he gained on Fayt. _So he's been suffering alone since his little team broke apart? And he's told no one? The fool…_His gaze hardened, determined to figure out why Fayt operated like this. _Such rash actions only lead to self-destruction. And such an end is unworthy of the alleged Savior of the Universe._

"Well," the doctor slowly proclaimed, "You seem to be under a lot of stress. Stress messes up the way your soul and body mesh. For example, pretend you had a really important test tomorrow, and you are obviously stressed because you aren't confident of the material. Upon sleep, your soul has the tendency to take things from your day and amplify them in the form of a dream. So because of this exam and your anxiety, you dream of the most impossible test, with impossible questions and foreign languages for answers." He paused. "On the other hand, every soul has a different level of amplification, thus the vividity of the dreams, and in some cases, a different level of intuition." Fayt cocked his head, aware of what that meant, but unsure of what it could mean. The doctor went on, "This foresight of things to come could be far away in time, or so close as to be for as soon as you wake up. It could be exaggerated or precise in detail. It could even be something you wished had happened in the past, or something that could've happened in the past if you had done something different."

Albel rolled his eyes. The doctor was speaking nonsense. He understood little of what he just said. Fayt was nodding, but his expression was unreadable. Albel deemed him confused as well. Fayt asked, "So..it's just stress? And because of the stress, I'm either having vivid nightmares…or…"

"Or you're having visions of what's to come. Precisely." The doctor nodded happily, satisfied that Fayt understood.

Fayt was silent, and from what Albel could see, very upset. He looked down and away from the two standing beside him, silent. Albel figured that was the doctor's cue to leave. "Get out of my room now. I no longer need your unreliable services." The doctor, confused and flustered, took his leave, being quick about it so as not to meet with Albel's anger.

Albel didn't take his eyes off the boy. He felt concern for his comrade. The warrior was the Embodiment of Destruction. The most powerful warrior in the universe. Albel could willingly admit he didn't have such power. But to see this savior as broken as he was now…it was unnerving.

He moved closer to Fayt, racking his mind for something to say. But for once, he was at a loss. Anything from him would only worsen the situation. He was not good with comforting others. Killing, yes. Degrading verbally, sure. But making someone feel better? Albel awkwardly moved into this new territory, sitting next to Fayt on the bed. Comforting. How did Fayt do it? He used that winning smile, those lively eyes, his soothing voice…These are things Albel simply did _not_ have.

Albel froze in his thoughts. He was overwhelming himself with all of these new things. New, _nice_ things. _Hmm…_He looked to the boy, who had turned his face away prior, but Albel wasn't looking to make conversation. Albel's eyes looked over Fayt, who had removed his armor and such for the Doctor to better examine him. His body with lithe, athletic. Fayt's arms were long and delicate, but powerful and capable. His legs too. The teen's upper body was in prime condition, save for a few old wounds and scars. But Fayt had truly kept up his training, and maintained a well-toned body altogether. Albel's eyes wandered to Fayt's junction, noting the slight bulge which revealed the well-endowed status of his counterpart. He looked down at his own, and deemed himself superior. He then scrutinized Fayt's angelic face. Despite the fact Fayt was turned away from Albel in a sorrowful emotion, Albel could see the outline of his soft jawline, and the way his hair fell just around his ears. He could see loose stands that sat just around his face, giving him a graceful, feathered look. Albel thought of all these things, not caring of why he saw these things and felt such a way, since no one can judge based on silent thoughts. But he was slightly aroused. The sorrowful teen next to him was definitely attractive. There was no denying that. He wondered why he hadn't noticed before, then he hastily figured _because that's foolish, and he's not interested anyway. No need to waste time._

Fayt made a quiet sound, like a whimper, which brought Albel to his senses. The crimson-eyed warrior wrapped his flesh arm around Fayt, and pulled the teen to him, not thinking about how the action could be construed. _No need in berating the fool for being affected this poorly by the maggot doctor's weak diagnosis. _Fayt was caught off-guard by this gentle action, and almost questioned if Albel was feeling feverish now. But he held his tongue. Albel was comforting him, whether Albel would admit it or not. And that's what the confused Fayt needed right now. He feared that somehow the Creator managed to stick around, and was lurking in the shadows of Fayt's mind, of Fayt's life, waiting for the right moment to torture and finish him off. He shuddered, and Albel's embrace grew stronger. Fayt slightly readjusted in Albel's one-armed, awkward hug, getting comfortable. Once settled, he relaxed, feeling oddly safe in the Wicked One's hold. Fayt's head found a comfy spot against Albel's chest. So now Fayt was leaning against Albel's body, finally finding some refuge from reality's harsh containment. Albel brought his other arm up subconsciously, and ran his claws gently through Fayt's hair, closing his eyes, listening to the resulting silent rustling sound. He wasn't going to lose Fayt to mental instability. Calming the teen was priority now. _Nothing more, nothing more, nothing more..._

_I'm not sure what's going through his head right now, but I need…_Fayt paused in his thoughts. He glanced up at Albel, who looked lost in thought. Fayt felt his cheeks get warm, and he closed him eyes again, relaxing. _I wonder if…nah, he's probably just empathizing with me. Giving me time to think. It's happened before. Although…it definitely wasn't this intimate._

Albel had never felt so relaxed himself. True, if someone were to walk in at this particular moment, not only would he fling Fayt to the floor, but he would proceed to mentally and physically damage the intruder for even considering entering his room. And later, he would suffer the boy's annoying pout and have to listen to him whine and complain. But right now, he was perfectly content with this…simplicity. He had been so busy with his work, and so many other things therein, that he hadn't had time to rest or relax. He heard Fayt make a humming sound. Albel remembered he was petting Fayt, and stopped momentarily. He wouldn't hide from this feeling. Albel Nox hid from nothing. Not since it was a petty thing, grown into the lingering entity it was now. Fayt sat up and looked at Albel.

"Is…something wrong?" Now that he opened conversation under this new circumstance, he felt his face get hot. Albel didn't notice, as he was deep in thought, forming careful words.

"Fayt," Albel closed his eyes, surprising his comrade by using his real name, "What do you think?"

Nervous and embarrassed, Fayt mindlessly stuttered, "N-nothing?"

Albel chuckled lightly at the level of hesitation in Fayt's voice. It was amusing. "Well, even if that may be true," he muttered, "I enjoy your company." _Might as well be blunt, _he figured with his black and white logic.

Fayt stared in amazement. Albel was promising death not too long ago to a helpless doctor, and now…there weren't words. Albel was being…nice? Decent? Was it because he was worried? _About me? He doesn't want me to be stressed…_

Albel didn't expect Fayt to reply, so he went on, "More than that, I'm thankful you decided to come here of all places. Even if it was for something as fickle as solace and entertainment." He shrugged, still not looking at the confused warrior beside him. "I refuse to let something like this finish you off before I have the chance to prove my superiority against you." He scoffed and continued, "That fool doctor made a poor call on your illness, and I refuse to believe his lies. He'll be out of his job very soon for taking advantage of your weak state, and creating stories of impending doom or your lack of sanity." He growled low in his throat, then muttered an, "Anyway…" He shifted his body on the bed, "I enjoy your company. You are a capable warrior. You've proven you can hold your own in a battle. And I…" _value your presence. _Albel surprised himself. He couldn't bring himself to say such a thing. _Commitment_? No, he wasn't afraid of that…

As silence filled the room, Albel felt discouraged. _Rejection._ That was his fear. He was proud. Albel had enough pride to fuel the Airyglyphian army. To be rejected would either crush his pride, or fuel his hatred. He figured the latter, as no one crushes Albel Nox. _Contradicting myself? Now you've become the fool…I may not hide from anything, but I'm on new grounds that I know nothing of. Unprepared, like a complete fool._

He lifted his crimson eyes to look at Fayt now, to see Fayt's eyes watering. _Damnit, I made him cry._ He froze, unsure why Fayt was crying. Then, "Albel…" Fayt drew close to the Black Brigade Captain. He licked his lips, gazing into those burning red eyes.

Albel used every fiber in his being to resist, and asked, "What? 'Albel' what?"

Fayt smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing important. Just…it means a lot to me to hear you say these things." He felt his face flush red again as he said, "I…enjoy your company too. That's why I came here over any other place. I prefer to be with you…" _I shouldn't say that. Albel wouldn't approve. He'll retract into himself at the sign of powerful emotion…_Fayt bowed his head shamefully, but he was locked in Albel's gaze.

Albel looked at Fayt, who was inches away from him. But he steeled himself and asked, "To what extent do you enjoy being with me?"

Fayt lost his self control in the smallest of ways, and pushed himself into Albel, lips meeting, disregarding the fact this could land him out on the streets, or worse. Both froze, unsure of the other's reaction, but Albel reacted quicker, and intertwining his flesh hand in Fayt's hair, he pulled the boy further into the kiss. It was soft, simple, and Fayt began to kiss back. Albel, however, wanted to go further. He lightly bit Fayt's lower lip, looking to see if Fayt wanted to take it up a notch. Fayt laughed quietly into the kiss, feeling lightheaded, and let Albel's tongue explore the crevasses of his mouth. Fayt followed suit, rubbing his tongue against Albel's before experiencing the sweet taste of Albel's mouth. The blunette's head was swirling with confusion, but he felt so at ease. With Albel's arms wrapped around him, almost protectively, he didn't have to worry about people coming up to him and layering on the thanks and worshipings. It was only him in this universe, only him and this man—this embodiment of death. He couldn't help but chuckle. _How ironic._

Albel pushed Fayt away, gently. His eyes were determined and glazed with lust, but curious. He wanted to understand what Fayt was thinking, and why. With anyone else, he would've just taken what he wanted and moved on. But Fayt was more than usual scum. He wasn't sure what he wanted from Fayt either. Remembering why he pushed Fayt away, he asked, "Why did you laugh? I don't see what's so funny." Albel knew he was very good at anything he did, but when Fayt laughed when nothing was said, his confidence wavered. _The fool thinks low of my talents? _His eyes narrowed into a glare, accusatory and ready to defend himself.

Fayt shook his head and laughed at Albel's egotism. Then his face just slightly tinted to a pink color, realizing how stupid it was. But he muttered, "Well I was thinking how…ironic it…we…are. I'm the Embodiment of Destruction, but you've got a record for being the Embodiment of Death." _"We?" Is that appropriate?_

Albel's eyes glinted in the dim light of the room. "A powerful combination. So why do you laugh?"

Fayt was confused. _Isn't it obvious?_ "Well…I mean it's you and….me. And that's already…" He took some time to find a word that wouldn't offend Albel's ego, and came out with, "Unexpected." He shifted uncomfortably. "T-that's it really. I mean, I'm not even sure if…" _If you like me the way I do you._

Albel didn't need for him to finish. _Not even sure you see me that way? Hmph. _It was obvious the boy was confused. If Albel was feeling a bit ruthless, he would've pinned the boy into the bed, and taken what he had wanted. But he was calm. Sure of himself. _The boy has nowhere else to go anyway. _So he gave it thought and scoffed with a gentle, understanding undertone. "Whatever. You're thinking too much. But considering your brain isn't capable of much thought in the first place, I'll give you your time to mull things over. No use beating you senseless when you're already a stupid fool."

Fayt looked at Albel, who's eyes glimmered with that familiar playful spark. Fayt felt his whole frame shake, and his chest well up with a pressure he couldn't contain for very long. He clenched his fist, trying to keep himself in a mindset where he had control, where he wouldn't act rash or do something he might regret later. But he couldn't look away from those crimson eyes. From the two-toned (and oddly well cared for) locks of hair. From the pale color of that smooth face. From the shackle around his neck that he longed to take off. From that too-tight plum top that defined the body of an active warrior. From the sarong that symbolized his warrior status, and offered a small, tasty look at those long, sinewy legs.

_Fuck it all_.

Fayt wrapped one arm around Albel's waist and his other hand roughly intertwined with the older man's hair, bringing him into a torrid kiss. Albel smiled into the kiss and pushed Fayt into the bed, relishing in the boy's cold hand on the open back his mid-drift revealed. He pushed his tongue deep into Fayt's hungry mouth, bruising their lips, and making Fayt moan quietly. Albel loved these new little sounds, and wanted to find out what other sounds he was capable of doing, but he forcefully made himself detach from the emerald-eyed teen, who grunted unsatisfactorily at the sudden stop.

Albel sat up and rubbed his temples, trying to calm his body down with sheer willpower. He managed to beat his heart-rate down, and calm his thoughts. He looked down at the confused Fayt, who was worried he had done something wrong. Albel then asked carefully, "Why the sudden change in thought? You were needing time a mere second ago, and now you need satisfaction. What do you want? Don't play with me fool," he warned, very concerned that Fayt had only animalistic needs and only found Albel useful for fulfilling such needs, "Because I will end you for toying with a force such as myself, savior or not."

Offended, Fayt propped himself up on his elbows to look at Albel, contemplating. "Albel, you know I wouldn't use you." He looked away, hurt. "I think more of you than that," he said quietly, fishing for a sign of Albel's emotions. The older man was hard to read, because he hid behind hatred and death threats. Fayt could decipher what was a mask and what wasn't easily, but figuring out _what_ he was hiding was much more difficult. Now, that Albel was also being out of character about talking with Fayt, things got ten times harder for Fayt to understand. He had no clue what the deadly warrior was thinking.

Albel considered Fayt, who face was one of worry and…pain? He looked off into the air and said, distantly, "I'm not a stranger of pain, but I can only endure so much. A warrior should know his limits. Otherwise he'll wear himself down and become useless." Fayt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of course, Albel would make everything somehow related to his line of work, to cover up for the fact he was in deep thought. But Albel was…unsure. He couldn't figure out how to behave, and Fayt saw how he grew tense and distant, shutting off his surroundings to prevent further confusion. He spoke with a monotonous, detached tone, "So Fayt, what do you want?"

Fayt wanted to say something amazing, something fantastic and reassuring and "happy-ending"-ish with all of the trimmings and that infamous cherry on top. But Fayt stumbled over his words, and only managed to say a simplistic and not reassuring, "I don't know."

They shared an air of sheer tense awkwardness. Albel sighed. _ I should've known. He's not thinking straight. He's probably fevered again…_He rose from the bed, feeling irrational and ready to kill some commoners who happened to be in the road on his way out of town. But a strong grip found his wrist, stopping him from storming out of the castle in his deathly fury. He glared back at Fayt, who, to Albel's surprise, was also very angry. _Why the hell is he upset? Stupid, foolish, overly-emotional boy…_

Fayt stopped Albel, and had his attention now. _Now or never. At this rate, I'll wind up losing my mind. _"Albel, I want _you_," he stated with perfect clarity. "To think you wouldn't trust me enough, and to say that I would only _use_ you, is so far from the truth that I should just kill you now." Albel's gaze narrowed at the threat, because he was the only one who promised death to others. Fayt gave life. _So the tables are turned…_Fayt continued, his grip tightening on Albel's wrist. "You should be the last one to even talk about not knowing what someone wants. You hardly know how to behave now!" This comment didn't seem to faze Albel, who held his glare at the young man who had dared to talk back to him with the sharpest of tongues. "You lock up when you have no control of a situation! You lash out at things that don't go your way! I bet if I asked you right now what _you _wanted, you would sulk in silence, and go kill something to work off your steam."

Matching his glare, Fayt stared back at the Wicked One, who was taken aback by the young man's verbal onslaught. _And I probably would, if it wasn't for…_

"So, you think you have me figured out Fayt?" Albel asked quietly. The tone of his voice sent shivers down Fayt's spine, but the bluenette couldn't tell if it was because of fear or the sensual undertone it managed to produce. Not getting a reaction, Albel continued carefully, "Have I become so readable, that you can judge my every move?" He violently pulled his hand away from Fayt, and turned to face him, towering menacingly over the savior of the universe. He bent down, so his lips just hovered next to Fayt's ear, and said with a threateningly quiet whisper, "Then tell me, Fayt," at the sound of his name, the hero felt his world spinning out of control. "What am I going to do now?" he finished, drawing up his clawed hand, and lifting Fayt's chin with a sharp talon.

Fayt closed his eyes, fearful now of the crimson eyes that gleamed with danger. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he could feel the claw's sharp edge digging into his skin, not breaking it, but giving Fayt a mental beating, and the blue-haired teen's mind made the psychological torture feel so much worse. Albel dragged his claw to the very edge of Fayt's chin, drawing out a shudder from the teen, and held him there. He brought his face right in front of the scared warrior, and dropped his clawed hand. Fayt flinched, and felt sweat beading on his brow. He kept his eyes shut, unsure of the punishment that would ensue. Very gently, Albel cupped Fayt's delicate face with his flesh hand, which made Fayt jump, then settle in fear again. He smoothed his thumb over the surface of the soft cheek, with was flush red, and sweat was gliding down across it. Albel smiled, victory assured, and whispered softly, "Open your eyes Fayt."

Fayt was defiant, as he did not want to face Albel when he clearly had the killing advantage. So Albel coaxed him, "Come on fool, I'm done." Fayt, slowly and very hesitantly, opened his eyes to see Albel's glistening crimson eyes staring into his. _Breathtaking_.

Albel held his gaze for a moment, then leaned in for a soft kiss. Fayt's eyes closed, feeling the sensations that Albel's kiss surged into his body, feeling his reality melt away. The flesh hand that held Fayt to the Airyglyphian slid to support his head as Albel leaned into the kiss, pushing the lovedrunk Fayt back in bed, gently letting his head rest. Fayt's arms woke from their paralyzed state, and slowly wrapped around Albel's midsection, bringing the man above him closer. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew whatever it was, it was better than his unwanted fame and his lingering nightmares.

The Black Brigade Captain's lips moved slowly down into the crook of his companion's neck, which willingly exposed itself to whatever the Captain had in mind. But whatever the younger man had in mind, Albel wasn't quite ready to please him. He smirked mischievously into his Fayt's neck, and spoke quietly, "So want is it you want? I'm making sure. I don't enjoy wasting time."

Fayt had relaxed underneath the warm body of the warrior, and thought about it. Then pensively, he said, "Well…I came here looking for solace. And with you I feel…safe." Albel chuckled, but decided against saying anything. _Safe? The fool doesn't realize the trouble he's in now._ Fayt rolled his eyes, knowing why his comrade laughed, and continued, "And…I don't really know you. I know a lot about everyone else, and their pasts and goals. But you've always been a mystery…And I want to get to know you better." He closed his eyes, and sighed, bracing himself for what the deathbringer had to say.

Albel hummed, the vibration of his sound tickling Fayt just slightly, and said, "I see. So _safety_," he chuckled, "and to know me and my secrets. How selfish." Fayt frowned, and before he could ask why, Albel explained, "You're doing this to escape pressure. You think it's going help if you're with me because I repel people as it is." He chuckled and Fayt shuddered at the soft brush of his breath on his neck. "Well who's to say I wouldn't sell you out? Or maybe I'll just work you until exhaustion takes you beyond your limits, and you break."

"Well it'll take a lot of work to make that happen," Fayt contended, ignoring the Wicked One's first threat.

"Really now?" Albel felt aroused by the younger man's challenge, and let a hand rest on the teen's hip. "Well as much as I would like to discuss the hell I'm going to put you through, I think we have another issue to discuss." He felt Fayt squirm beneath him, and as much as Albel, once again, wanted to take this further, he would have no part in Fayt's destruction—as least not while off the battlefield.

Fayt sighed and flushed rather quickly, making Albel smirk. He looked into Albel's eyes, drawn by the unique color. _Seriously? What a time to be concerned. _Agitated and embarrassed by his hastiness, Fayt set up a safety net. "So…is honesty the best policy in this situation?"

Albel rolled his eyes and nodded."Only if you're not going to be honestly stupid and say something you'll regret."

Fayt considered their position. Albel was _on top of him. _Fayt was turned on. Albel was obviously eager, but respectful, and completely out of character because of it. Was this a genuine-reserved-just-for-you side? How long had Albel felt anything? Like this, and for him? For him? They were guys…was that still okay? How could Fayt not have noticed? Things like this don't just happen over the course of a day or two? Or do they? Fayt wanted to be with Albel, since that day Albel demanded to know Fayt's feelings on his existence.

_So, you hate me?_

Fayt recalled how Albel managed to sneak into his room, what seemed like forever ago, and stabbed his katana into the bed, inches away from Fayt's sleeping face. Albel was much hated by the group in general, but Fayt was always kind at heart, and he knew he couldn't hate someone who merely wanted to better himself. At least while he was bettering himself on their side anyway. He had stared at Albel, afraid of the man's capabilities. _He could've killed me at any time. _

_What kind of question is that…?_

_Just answer the question, fool._

Fayt came back to reality, and it dawned on him that Albel, according to several reports, never cared for another's opinion. Never cared, period. Woltar had mentioned to him once that Albel had grown an attachment to Fayt, who nodded at the time, thinking _Well yes sir, we're all good comrades here._ How naïve of him.

Has it really been that long then? Is that why Albel left without a word, to avoid the reality of attachment and loss?

And then there was himself. He had always thought Albel looked good, and was just a good person in general. But never thought of a relationship. That was out of the question. It's Albel Nox. He was Fayt Leingod. They were…_guys_. He wasn't attracted to many girls either, now that he was thinking about it. Sophia was more a little sister who needed to be entertained. And the other girls in his party were…well, not attractive. Too busty, or too powerful of personalities. Opinionated and stubborn…Girls were handfuls. Fayt never gave thought to his sexual orientation. But seeing as how he was eager and underneath a certain Albel Nox, he'd pretty much figured it out. He thought he might be overwhelmed by the realization, but he wasn't. It felt natural. Like he had been like this all along. So why freak out?

It was too soon, he admitted, to say anything powerful. And foolish at that, to rush into anything. So Fayt, coming back to his senses with this new revelation, said simply up to Albel, "I like you Albel."

The older man seemed satisfied with this answer and kissed Fayt just so on the lips. "Good," he stated with all the confidence in the galaxy, making Fayt roll his eyes. Albel's expression quickly became one of mischievous intentions, and he whispered in a sex-laden voice to Fayt, "Show me."

Fayt gasped, mid-shudder, as Albel's flesh hand made its way underneath the thin white shirt of the bluenette, running over the contours of his muscles and bones. A clawed finger hooked the zipper loop, pulling down ever so slowly, revealing to Albel's curious eyes the well toned upper body of the Leingod boy. He noted the pink tint that came into the teen's face, obviously not used to such exposure. But Fayt showed no qualms as he pulled Albel down for another kiss, his tongue hungrily darting in the older man's mouth. Fayt's hands tugged at the thin mauve barrier, wanting it off so he too could explore the man above him. Albel made quick work of it, pulling it over his head and messing up his hair. He shook his head to get his hair out of his face, and looked down at his Fayt. _My Fayt._

Fayt smiled up at Albel, feeling light-headed, but never seeing things are clear as they were now. He had never, at any point in time, imagined this moment. Where Albel Nox, bringer of death and known by all as the Wicked One, would look at him with a genuine smirk, and not spew death threats all over him. When this man showed an inkling of caring for any one person, especially for him…

Albel admired the teen for a moment, then went back to kiss him again. _I can't get enough of his taste…_Just as his mouth touched Fayt's however, the boy lurched to the side, making Albel fall to his face in the bed.

Enraged and confused, Albel jumped to his feet, about to demand what Fayt was doing, when he saw the teen was frantically scrambling back into the wall beside the bed, as if he would disappear if he pushed his back into it hard enough. Albel was baffled by his behavior. "Fayt, what's wrong?" _The sexual tension in this room is thick enough to choke on, and then this?_

Fayt's eyes were wide with fear. They darted about the room, looking for something unseen. Albel made a quick scan of the room, and looked back at the frantic teen, whose scrabbling noises were only drowned out by the sound of his labored breathing. The older warrior noticed his eyes, which were only a couple seconds ago gleaming with lust and curiosity, were now dull and looked dead and colorless. They were the same as when he woke up…

Albel cautiously moved to Fayt's side, kneeling beside the teen, putting him in a slow, but reassuring embrace. "Fayt, shh," he tried to calm the disturbed warrior, "It's fine, it's only me here, no one else. Anyone else in this room will be swiftly dealt with at the mercy of my blade."

_Foolish little boy! You think you'll be safe with this pathetic excuse for a fighter? You cannot hide from me…_

Fayt gasped, and sobbed simultaneously, making him choke on the rush of air, and thus cough weakly. He tried to move, to hide, and he found that burrowing his face his Albel's bare chest was his best bet.

_You can't hide. You can't hide. You can't hide._

Fayt's entire frame shook, affecting Albel as well. _The boy's having an episode._ He tightened his embrace around the bluenette, making calming sounds and shushing him. _This is far worse than simple stress_, he thought angrily, recalling the doctor from earlier. He looked down at the broken man in his arms, and frowned. Worry overtook his face, and he felt very tired all of a sudden, realizing he would not be going out for afternoon and late night missions today. He had to stay here, and protect his Fayt from the demons in his head. But right now, he wasn't sure what else he could do for the teen other than hold him.

Albel hated not being useful.

((I can't beleive I ended it there. Kill me.

I'll be studying for midterms this week, so perhaps by the end of next week I'll have the third one up! ^^

Grace me with your R&R! :D Please!))


End file.
